world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy
Happy is a blue Exceed from Extalia, and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is Natsu's best friend/foster brother and partner since his birth and has been by his side throughout many of their adventures together. Statistics *'Name': Happy, Catmander *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': 6 *'Birthday': June 20 *'Classification': Exceed, Fairy Tail Mage *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 50 cm (1'8") *'Weight': 20 kg (43 lbs) *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Blue Coat with White Underbelly *'Relatives': Lucky (Father), Marl (Mother), Natsu Dragneel, Monkey D. Luffy, Nagisa Shiota and Pegasus Kouga (Foster older brothers), Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose and Aria (Foster older sisters), Monkey D. Aika (Foster sister), Yuzuki Fuwa (Foster cousin) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': C-Class. SSS-Class 'in Chimera Form. *'Powers and Abilities: Aera, Blue Chimera Transformation *'Standard Equipment': Backpack, Fish and other snacks *'Weaknesses': Using Max Speed severely drains his Magic Power too quickly. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Max Speed *'Voice Actor': Rie Kugimiya Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Wall level, possibly higher | At least Mountain level+ *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic with Aera, higher with Max Speed | Massively Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': High Average, likely higher | At least Class M *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+, possibly higher | At least Class PJ+ *'Durability': Town level | At least Mountain level+ *'Stamina': Peak Human | Supernatural *'Range': Human Range | Extended Melee Range *'Intelligence': Average (Although he acts immature and stupid most of the time, Happy is surprisingly knowledgeable about the magical world, various guilds, even Dark Guilds and wanted criminals and some forbidden spells. He's actually quite level headed compared to Natsu. However, he lacks fighting experience and tactical acumen.) | Animalistic *'Key': Exceed Form | Chimera Form Appearance Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green guild mark emblem that is on his back. When using his signature Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Unlike most characters, Happy usually does not wear clothes other than his bag. Personality Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he has been around Natsu Dragneel since his own birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker side of himself, for example when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his guildmates. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!" or "Aye Sir!". He holds a strange attraction to Exceed and other cats like himself. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to like and respect him. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Aera: Happy is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. *'Max Speed': Happy utilizes a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can, at least faster than the speed of Mach 5. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. A disadvantage of this technique would be rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation to how long Happy uses this technique. Chimera Form: * Relationships *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Lisanna Strauss *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Carla *Pantherlily *Romeo Conbolt *Plue *Lector and Frosch *Lucky and Marl *Millianna *Future Lucy Heartfilia *Blizzard *Blue and Zwei Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Talking Animal Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Fairy Tail Characters